Teenage Mutant Ninja Kung Fu Panda
by ruthwrites774
Summary: The Sequel and the Prequel. This is the real story of how the events of Kung Fu Panda came to pass, and what actually happened to our four beloved teenage mutant ninja turtle crime-fighters. Author's Note: I have never seen or read any TMNT comic or series or movie. This is based on knowledge I have amassed over the years through osmosis.


Teenage Mutant Ninja Kung Fu Panda: The Sequel and the Prequel

**Scene One:**

_It is 2020 in New York City. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles have just defeated another villain and are on their way back to the sewer._

MIKEY: Wow, guys, that was so much fun! I'm so excited to eat some pizza. I love pizza.

RAPHAEL: It wasn't that fun… we almost lost like three times because of our dysfunction as a team. Master will be disappointed.

MIKEY: No, he won't! We won! Why are you always so broody, my dude!

RAPHAEL: I'm not broody - I just say things as they are. We won by pure luck alone.

_RAPHAEL looks off into the distance broodily. _

DONNIE: Actually, the statistical chances of us winning by pure luck alone are little to none. It was most likely a combination of our skills, some good fortune, and Shredder's miscalculations of our skills and fortune –

MIKEY: See? The smart one agrees with me!

LEO: Stop arguing with each other! As the leader of this team and a lover of the color blue, I say that we should all calm down.

RAPHAEL: Fine. But I'm right. Master will back me up on this.

_MIKEY looks like he is about to argue, but then he turns suddenly as he hears little scurrying footsteps approaching. It's MASTER RAT._

MIKEY: Oh my gosh, dudes! It's Master Rat!

_MASTER RAT appears from behind the shadows, looking very powerful and yet also he is a rat._

MASTER RAT: My teenagers. Welcome back.

_LEO bows to MASTER RAT, and the other turtles follow suit. MASTER RAT dismisses this with a flick of his tiny rat paw._

LEO: We have returned from the battle –

_MIKEY interrupts him optimistically._

MIKEY: Victoriously, might I add!

RAPHAEL: Shut up, Mikey.

MIKEY: How about YOU shut up, Raphael!

MASTER RAT: Quiet, both of you. I watched the battle from afar, and I have some concerns. Your teamwork… or should I say… _turtle_-work… needs some _work_, eh?

_MASTER RAT pauses, holding out his arms and raising his eyebrows expectantly as he waits for the turtles to laugh at his clever double pun. They are very stupid, and so they do not laugh. MASTER RAT sighs, knowing his comedic talents have been wasted here in the poop canals of New York. Nevertheless, he continues._

MASTER RAT: Orange one, Raphael is right. You and the rest of your brothers were not communicating with each other, and it looked like all of you were fighting solo. You are a team! Act like it. You are all dismissed. Go home.

_MASTER RAT scurries away into the shadows, leaving the four teenage turtles upset and alone. They are silent, until RAPHAEL explodes._

RAPHAEL: I told you, Michelangelo - but you don't listen, do you? You never listen! You just talk, talk, talk, talk, talk! God, I wish you had never been mutated!

_LEO, DONNIE, and MIKEY gasp in horror. They have never heard such hateful sentiments before. Even RAPHAEL looks like he wants to take back what he said, but what's done is done. RAPHAEL stalks off into the shadows._

DONNIE: I'm – I'm sure he didn't mean that, Mikey. The probability that he really meant that is pretty low. I'd have to run some numbers –

_MIKEY interrupts him, voice low._

MIKEY: No. I think he did. But thank you, Donnie. You're a kind and numbers-oriented teenage mutant ninja turtle. Good night, my dudes. I don't feel like pizza tonight.

_MIKEY now takes his leave, while DONNIE lets his shoulders sag. LEO wraps his arms around his turtle shell and tries to comfort him as DONNIE sobs. The scene fades to black._

**Scene Two:**

_The camera opens on RAPHAEL's room. He storms into his room, slamming his door shut behind him. He is breathing hard. Suddenly, he grabs the nearest item to him (a lamp to light up his sewer room) and chucks it at the wall. It does not shatter. It is made of plastic and is not real. RAPHAEL turns and bangs his hand on the door and then slides down to a kneeling position with his head against the door. It's very dramatic._

RAPHAEL (whispering): Oh, Mikey. Why do you make it so hard to tell you how I feel?

_MIKEY does not answer, because RAPHAEL is alone in his room. A few broody seconds pass, and then RAPHAEL gets to his feet (do turtles have feet?) and walks over to his nightstand. He pulls out a drawer and then delicately lifts out a journal. He sits on his bed and opens it. He lovingly turns the pages slowly. The camera cannot yet see what is in the journal – only RAPHAEL can. _

_He finally stops on the last page of the journal, and brushes his hand-thing over the page, allowing it to rest in the center of the page. The camera focuses on the page, and the audience can now see that this is a journal entirely dedicated to RAPHAEL's love of MIKEY. MIKEY's name is written in hearts over and over, and there are cut-outs of photos of MIKEY, and photos of MIKEY and RAPHAEL – some taken by RAPHAEL or one of the other turtles, but some are from newspaper clippings. RAPHAEL + MIKEY 4EVA is written in corners. You get the idea. _

_RAPHAEL clutches the open journal to his turtle-chest and sighs sadly. He lays down on his turtle shell back, still holding the journal close, and shuts his eyes. _

RAPHAEL: I love you, Mikey. I hope that one day, you'd chose me over pizza.

_The scene fades out._

**Scene Three: **

_LEO is making pancakes in the kitchen (? I don't know what they eat except pizza). MIKEY and DONNIE walk in together. MIKEY looks sad, and DONNIE is trying to cheer him up._

DONNIE: Mmm, pancakes! That smells very edible!

LEO: Yes, I am trying hard to make them that! I would like to eat them after I am done.

DONNIE: Sweet. You like eating things, right Mikey?

MIKEY: Sure. Yeah.

_DONNIE and LEO share concerned looks, but before they can say anything, MEGAN FOX bursts into the room._

LEO: Megan Fox!

MEGAN FOX: Ninjas, it's me, your friend Megan Fox! I have terrible news!

_LEO drops his pancake in shock! What news could Megan Fox bring? _

LEO: What is it, Megan Fox?

_MEGAN FOX pauses dramatically to flip her hair and purse her full lips. Her boobies are very jiggly in her tight white shirt that is wet for some reason._

MEGAN FOX: It's Chi You, the Chinese God of War!

DONNIE: Oh, yes! I have seen him on our list of enemies on the internet. Yes, he is very real and very much the Chinese God of War. What has he done, Megan Fox?

MEGAN FOX: He is unleashing radiation on the entire world in ten minutes! Everyone is going to die, and there is nothing we can do to stop it!

_MEGAN FOX puts her dainty hand to her flawless forehead. She faints, with her boobies bouncing until she hits the ground. The turtles look alarmed, and MIKEY bolts up from his seat, his eyes wild._

MIKEY: Raphael. I have – I have to tell him –

_Before he finishes his thought, he is already racing away into the shadows. DONNIE is in shock. LEO rushes away from his pancakes and grabs his arms._

LEO: Breathe, Donnie, breathe. It is going to be okay. I am sure we can stop this. Our friend Megan Fox has always been dramatic. Let us go talk to Master Rat. He will know what to do.

_MASTER RAT speaks from behind LEO – it seems he has been there the whole time. LEO and DONNIE jump in shock._

MASTER RAT: You are wrong, Leonardo. You cannot stop this.

LEO: No! There has to be a way!

_MASTER RAT chuckles solemnly, if that's possible._

MASTER RAT: You have always been protagonist material with that spirit, my teenager. But in this case, your optimism is misplaced. I have foreseen the future in my beady rat eyes, and Chi You will win.

_LEO falls to his knees. MASTER RAT holds up one finger, though._

MASTER RAT: But… there is hope.

DONNIE: Oh, good. I like hope.

MASTER RAT: You see, my teenagers, you have already been exposed to radioactive material. You are mutant turtles, after all. And I have foreseen you four surviving. You will be the sole survivors of this apocalypse, and you four will rebuild society. You must work as a team, and it will not be easy. Chi You's radiation will destroy all traces of civilization and technology – except for some land in China. You will have to build the world from the ground up in China.

LEO: China! But I do not speak Chinese!

MASTER RAT: You little weirdo! You're going to be the only four there, so just speak English, stupid.

LEO: Oh! Yes, right, very wise of you to think of, Master Rat.

_MASTER RAT recomposes himself, so he is calm again._

MASTER RAT: Anyways… Rebuilding society won't be the hardest part of your journey. The hardest part will be the repopulation of the earth.

LEO: Repopulation? But all we have to do is build some humans and animals out of clay, right?

DONNIE: Yeah, that doesn't sound hard!

_MASTER RAT pinches his nose between his fingers and sighs heavily. Why must he deal with these idiots?_

MASTER RAT: Creating life is not so simple. And where did you get that idea about clay? That literally has no scientific basis at all.

DONNIE: Well, scientifically, no, but there's also no scientific evidence for us teenage mutant ninja turtles or you, a talking rat. If you look at the ancient Greeks – very smart people, by the way - they believed that humans were made from clay, and so it is actually a logical jump for Leo and I to make –

MASTER RAT: Oh shut up! We get it. You are the smart one. But no, that is not how you will create life. When the radiation hits, the entire human and animal population will turn into dust. You will collect some of this dust – you'll probably only need a few bucketfuls – and then fuse it with drops of your blood. Each particle of dust will turn into one creature. I have no way of knowing if these creatures will all be one species or more than one. Will they be humans? Mutant turtles like you? Or will they be various kinds of human-animal hybrids? I don't know. But the specifics do not matter. The most important thing to remember is that you cannot extract your own blood. For this to work, one of your brothers must take your blood from you.

DONNIE: How is that more scientifically sound than what Leo said?

MASTER RAT: Just trust me. I have seen the future. Now, let me give you the equipment you will need on your journey…

_The scene fades to black_

**Scene Four: **

_The scene opens on RAPHAEL sitting alone in his room. He has put the journal away some time in the night, so he's just chilling, looking broody. Then, MIKEY busts open the door. RAPHAEL stands up in shock._

RAPHAEL: Mikey! What are you doing?!

MIKEY: Raphael!

_MIKEY races across the room and wraps RAPHAEL in a crushing embrace. MIKEY is sobbing. RAPHAEL is confused but hugs him back._

RAPHAEL: Hey, it's okay. It's all good in the hood.

MIKEY (crying, and a little muffled): No, it's not all good in the hood! And I have to tell you before we die that –

_RAPHAEL rips away from MIKEY's embrace, looking astonished._

RAPHAEL: Before we WHAT?

MIKEY: Listen to me! Our friend, Megan Fox, just told us that everyone is going to die in a few minutes and I have to tell you –

RAPHAEL: Megan Fox is here?

MIKEY: Stop interrupting! (_MIKEY pauses, and looks thoughtful) _Huh. I guess interrupting is kind of annoying. Sorry about all those times I interrupted.

RAPHAEL: Oh, it's chill man.

MIKEY: Bet.

RAPHAEL: So, what are we having for breakfast?

_MIKEY looks distraught again._

MIKEY (wailing): Nothing! And we'll never have anything again! Not even… pizza.

RAPHAEL: I'm sure that's not true. Look, I can get Papa John's on the phone right now –

MIKEY: You know I HATE Papa John's – why would you even suggest that?

RAPHAEL (indignantly): Well, I'm sorry for trying to make you feel better!

MIKEY: Please, just listen to me!

RAPHAEL: Okay – what is it?

MIKEY: I have to tell you something before we die.

RAPHAEL (rolling his eyes): We aren't going to –

MIKEY (pleading): Please, listen -

RAPHAEL: Look, can't this wait for another time? I just remembered I'm still supposed to be mad at you. I'm behind on my brooding for the day. So, if you could just –

_MIKEY interrupts him, fed up and in anguish_

MIKEY: Raph, I'm in love with you!

_MIKEY covers his mouth with his turtle-hand, and RAPHAEL freezes. MIKEY is slowly backing up to the door and shaking his head. He is very freaked out, which is understandable._

MIKEY (babbling): I'm – I'm sorry. I really wasn't going to tell you, because that's mean, that's selfish, you know? And I'm really sorry for telling you now, but I just. I had to tell you before we died, which we are going to – I wasn't kidding about that. I think we still have like a few minutes, maybe, before the radiation hits and I'm sorry – I'm sorry I'm so selfish, I just wanted to spend my last moments with you. I wasted your time, I'm sorry –

RAPHAEL (quietly): You're… in love with me?

MIKEY: Uh… yes. Those are the words that I said to you. Earlier. If you heard. Well of course you heard, I'm the only person here and our sewer rooms are really small, but I guess we do live in a sewer so how high can our quality of living really be and –

_MIKEY is cut off by RAPHAEL kissing him on his turtle mouth. MIKEY is stunned for a moment, but then returns the kiss. RAPHAEL finally breaks it off, to the relief of everyone watching and reading (and me writing). They stare at each other, before RAPHAEL speaks quietly._

RAPHAEL: I'm in love with you too.

MIKEY (smiling sadly): That's good to know.

_They hold hands as they wait for the end of the world – together. The scene cuts._

**Scene Five: **

_MASTER RAT has just finished explaining all the equipment to DONNIE and LEO._

MASTER RAT: Now, Leonardo and Donatello, do you understand what I meant when I said you must work together as a team?

_LEO and DONNIE exchange troubled looks, but they nod at MASTER RAT. MASTER RAT allows his shoulders to sag, and finally he looks at peace with himself. _

MASTER RAT: Good. I have done all I can.

_MASTER RAT glances at his rat wrist. There is no watch there, but it is the gesture that counts. He looks carefully into the eyes of both ninja turtles standing before him._

MASTER RAT: It is up to you now. Go, tell Michelangelo and Raphael of what you have learned and what you must do. I do not have a lot of hope in you, but you are no longer my problem.

_MASTER RAT closes his eyes and looks up towards the heavens/top of the sewer and raises his arms upward. _

MASTER RAT (yelling): Please, God, please get me out of here!

_A whoosh of wind passes through the sewer and immediately annihilates MASTER RAT into tiny dust particles, like in Infinity War. MEGAN FOX also dusts, but her boobs are the last thing to go. LEO and DONNIE are left standing alone. DONNIE and LEO cough as some of the dust gets in their turtle nostrils._

DONNIE: Ew, no! Megan Fox, get out of my nostrils!

_They stop coughing after a bit, and then they look at each other. LEO bends down to grab one of the buckets MASTER RAT had left them. They began to shovel dust into the buckets for a while. Then LEO's head shoots up. _

LEO: Mikey! Raphael! They do not know what's happening!

DONNIE: Oh my golly! I bet they think that they're about to die. You should go tell them.

LEO: Right – okay. I will be back.

_LEO runs off towards RAPHAEL's room._

DONNIE: Alright. Time to get my sweep on, then.

_DONNIE continues sweeping up the remains of MASTER RAT and their friend, MEGAN FOX. The scene cuts._

**Scene Six:**

_RAPHAEL and MIKEY are standing in the middle of RAPHAEL's room, hugging each other tightly. RAPHAEL is stroking the back of MIKEY's turtle head gently. LEONARDO bursts in the room._

RAPHAEL: How many people are going to burst into my room today?!

LEO: Guys! I have good news. We are not going to die!

_MIKEY and RAPHAEL both look over at LEO, confusion in their eyes. Then realization dawns in MIKEY's eyes. He slides out of RAPHAEL's arms and walks over to LEO, gently placing his turtle hand on LEO's arm._

MIKEY: Leo, my sweet, beautiful dude… We know it's scary. Death is scary, but it looks like this is inevitable. Denying it won't do you any good.

_LEO snatches his arm away from MIKEY._

LEO: I am not denying it! Chi You's radiation already hit the world. Everyone is gone but us. If you come with me, Donnie and I can prove it. We… we watched Master Rat and our friend Megan Fox die.

RAPHAEL: Master Rat!

MIKEY: Megan Fox!

LEO: I promise you both, we are going to live. Follow me!

_RAPHAEL and MIKEY look at each other hopefully, and then follow LEO out. As the scene fades out, LEO calls over his shoulder:_

LEO: By the way, what were you guys doing in there?

RAPHAEL: Uh…

_The scene fades out_

**Scene Seven**

_THIRTY YEARS LATER_: _The scene opens in a Chinese temple, where the four much older turtles are training. _

LEO: Heads up!

_LEO jumps through a spikey-spinney thing like in the movie Kung Fu Panda (a recurring theme) and throws MIKEY's nun-chucks to RAPHAEL, who is balancing on a tightrope or something. RAPHAEL catches them with turtle-like grace. DONNIE and MIKEY whoop with joy._

DONNIE: Whoop!

MIKEY: Whoop! And gig 'em!

DONNIE: What does that mean?

MIKEY: I don't know! Sometimes I just say things. I'm kind of a silly goose. That's a wrap, my ninjas!

_DONNIE hits a button on the wall, and all of the spinning things stop spinning. LEO and RAPH jump back down to solid ground and all four turtles give each other gnarly high fives._

DONNIE: Awesome job today guys. I think I figured out how to make the course a little harder.

LEO: What? Twenty-some-odd years working on creating this training course still isn't enough to perfect your masterpiece?

DONNIE: Thank you for that subtle exposition, my man. But no, I still need more time to make this the best training dojo the world has ever seen.

MIKEY: It already is, dude! If only Master Rat could see us now. We've come pretty far from our days in the poop canal!

_They all nod and smile sadly, fondly remembering MASTER RAT and his sage words of wisdom, such as his nickname for the sewer they lived in. Then, RAPHAEL makes a manly grunt to signal that the moment of sensitivity was over and starts to walk off._

RAPHAEL: It's blood time, guys.

_MIKEY leaps up, bounding after him. _

MIKEY: Geez, what did I tell you about calling it "blood time"? That's so dark and broody. I'm telling you: "Life Creating Time" is a much better name.

RAPHAEL: Whatever. It doesn't matter what we call it, it still hurts like a buttcheek on a stick.

_MIKEY chortles at the vine reference that we all know and love and grabs RAPHAEL's turtle hand._

MIKEY: Aw, little Raphie is afraid of needles. Don't worry, baby, I'll hold your hand.

_LEO mimes throwing up behind them. DONNIE laughs at LEO._

DONNIE: Yes, Leo, I agree, they are very gross sometimes.

LEO: Thank you for understanding my facial expression and joke, Donnie.

DONNIE: Of course, Leo! We have been acquainted for a long time!

_They have arrived in a new room, with buckets of dust and a few needles and syringes. RAPHAEL groans, and even MIKEY and DONNIE look a little unhappy._

LEO: Guys, do not fear! I've been looking over the population charts, and I'm pretty sure this is going to be one of the last batches. The population should be able to sustain itself now and reproduce on its own.

MIKEY: You mean… we'll finally be free?

LEO: Yes. That is what I said just now.

_More cheerfully, the turtles extract each other's blood like vampires, but without the teeth part. Then, DONNIE carefully places tiny drops of their blood onto the dust particles until he is out of blood. He stands up and dusts his turtle hands off._

DONNIE: Alright, I'll pick up the small animal-human hybrids we just made from here tomorrow morning to drop them off in the village. Raph, will you come with me? Last time, when we all came, I think the villagers were scared, but I can't do it alone.

LEO: It is understandable. They see us as gods…

MIKEY: I heard one of the villagers call us the Four Masters! How baller is that?

RAPHAEL: Seem like a bit much to me. We're just your average middle-aged mutant ninja turtles.

_They all nod in agreement at this obvious truth._

LEO: But they do not see us like that! We are scary! I do not want to be scary.

MIKEY: Maybe if we visited below the mountain more, we wouldn't be so frightening?

LEO: No, they might see that as an invasion. We are very powerful. That could be intimidating…

DONNIE: What if we invited a few of them up here? To train with us?

_LEO jumps up in excitement._

LEO: That is it! You are a genius, Donnie.

DONNIE: Yeah, I know – I'm the smart one.

LEO: We can have a training program and take some of the villagers up here to become "masters." Then we would not seem so far away! Yes! It is a perfect plan.

RAPHAEL: Ugh. Do we have to invite more people up here? It's already crowded enough with the four of us as it is.

MIKEY: Oh, ignore him. We should totally do that! Oooo, but can we still be a little mysterious? We can come up with a like a prophecy and have like a secret scroll that we tell them about.

LEO: I do not see the harm in that.

MIKEY: We can call it: the Dragon Scroll…

LEO: And the prophecy can be about a Dragon Warrior!

MIKEY: Dude, that is so hilarious! I am literally hee-hawing over here!

_DONNIE and RAPHAEL roll their eyes good-naturedly at the two incurable pranksters, who are now rolling on the floor with laughter. LEO finally calms down and sits up._

LEO: Seriously, I think this is a good idea. Donnie, you should tell them we will be recruiting for a training program when you go down tomorrow.

DONNIE: Sounds gucci to me, Master Leonardo.

MIKEY: Blech! That does not sound master-like at all. We should change our names. I'll be Master Pizza! Raph, you be Master Phooey, because you're always saying "oh phooey" and so we have matching P names!

RAPHAEL: I have never said "oh phooey" in my life.

DONNIE: Can I be Master Einstein?

MIKEY: Of course you can, purple one! You can be anything you want. What about you, Leo?

LEO: Um… I do not know… I have never had to rename myself before. Have you?

MIKEY: Just now, I have. Come on – you can do it. Just say the first thing that pops in your head. Ready… go!

LEO: uh… um… Oog… way?

MIKEY: You want to be called Master Oogway?

LEO: No… yes? I do not know! Can I get a re-do?

MIKEY: Nope! It is a done deal. Nice to meet you, Master Oogway.

_MIKEY claps LEO on his turtle-shell back and begins to lead the other three turtles out of the room._

MIKEY_:_ Hey, Leo, by the way – I've been meaning to ask you for like thirty years - why do you never talk in contractions?

_The camera does not hear LEO's answer, as just before he responds, the door slams shut behind them in a note of finality. _

**Scene Eight:**

_THIRTY MORE YEARS LATER: LEO stands under a tree, waiting for SHIFU to come to tell him the news. He quietly talks to his brothers._

LEO: I miss you guys every day. I cannot wait to see you in a few minutes, but first I have to tell Shifu some really vague things to confuse him. This prank is going great!

_LEO closes his eyes and waits until he hears the panting of SHIFU running up the hill._

SHIFU: Master, master!

LEO: Hmm?

SHIFU: I have – it's, uh it's very bad news.

LEO: Ah, Shifu. There is just news. There is no good or bad.

SHIFU: Master, your vision – your vision was right. Tai Lung has broken out of prison – he's on his way!

_LEO pauses, as this had never happened before. His prophecies and visions are all completely made up. This was a strange coincidence._

LEO (recovering): That is bad news - if you do not believe that the Dragon Warrior can stop him.

SHIFU: The panda? Master, that panda is not the Dragon Warrior – he wasn't even meant to be here! It was an accident.

LEO: There are no accidents.

_SHIFU sighs heavily, while LEO tries not to laugh._

SHIFU: Yes, I know. You've said that already. Twice.

LEO (chuckling): Well, that was no accident, either.

SHIFU: Thrice.

LEO: My old friend, the panda will never fulfill his destiny, nor you, yours, until you let go of the illusion of control.

SHIFU: Illusion?

LEO: Yes. Look at this tree, Shifu. I cannot make it blossom when it suits me, nor make it bear fruit before its time.

SHIFU: But there are things we can control!

_SHIFU punches the tree, making fruits fall around him, making him appear to be much more powerful than he looked - he reminded LEO of MASTER RAT in this way. Also, SHIFU is also a rat, I think, so that was another similar thing about them._

SHIFU: I can control when the fruit will fall.

_As SHIFU says this, another piece of fruit unintentionally falls and hits him on the head. LEO holds back his howls of laughter and manages to only let out a small chuckle._

SHIFU: I can control where to plant the seed. Hi-yuh!

_SHIFU very impressively makes a ninja noise and does a fruit-slice thing. LEO wonders who taught him that. Maybe SHIFU made it up._

SHIFU_:_ That is no illusion, Master.

LEO: Ah, yes. But no matter what you do, that seed will grow to become a peach tree. You may wish for an apple or an orange, but you will get a peach

SHIFU: But a peach cannot defeat Tai Lung!

LEO: Maybe it can, if you are willing to guide it. To nurture it. To believe in it.

SHIFU: But how – how? I need your help, Master.

LEO: No – you just need to believe. Promise me, Shifu, promise me you will believe.

SHIFU: I will – I will try.

LEO: Mm… good.

_LEO looks off into the distance, smiling, ready to see his brothers again._

LEO: My time has come. You must continue your journey without me.

SHIFU: What! What - what! Master, you can't leave me!

_Flower petals surround LEO as he turns and smiles at SHIFU once again. He spoke again to appear more vaguely mysterious and ominous._

LEO: You must believe.

SHIFU: Master!

_LEO dissolves into dust, just as his brothers all had, and goes to see them again to tell them how awesomely that Dragan Warrior prank turned out. Oh, how he loved being a mutant ninja turtle._


End file.
